


Redemption

by Andie_ZIR



Series: A Foot in Each World [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ancients Council, Mentioned Pitch Pearl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Andie_ZIR
Summary: When your own ghost half doesn't accept you, then you have a problem.





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to BritneyMorgan on the Phandom Discord Server for coming up with the prophecy!

Bickering rang through the halls of the Ancients Council. Several voices, both male and female, could be heard.  
  


“I cannot believe you went over my head  _ again _ , Asha!” A cold female voice shouted. “You know the halfa was supposed to stay  _ together _ !”  
  


“Well, Ruh and I changed that,  _ Bedisa _ ,” another female voice spat, before a flash of red was seen from one of the rooms. “Besides, he’s back together, isn’t he?”  
  


Inside the room, six ghosts sat at a pure white table. The Ancient Council themselves. Asha, Mot, Cynbel, Frida, Bedisa, and Ruh.  
  


Asha, the Ancient of Life, was a tanned ghost with short black hair. Her eyes were dark green and glowing, and she had a white glow around her body. She was garbed in a green robe, a ghostly tail peeking out from under it. Her eyes were narrowed as she glared at Bedisa. The two always fought.  
  


Mot, the Ancient of Death, was a grey-skinned ghost with a heavily burned face. His eyes were a piercing red and black hair covered the burn over his right eye. He wore a simple black shirt with black pants and black shoes. On his back with what legends called the Grim Reaper’s scythe. It was a double bladed weapon called the Mortu Skribu. He seemed to flinch black at the yelling, frowning deeply.  
  


Cynbel, the Ancient of War, watched the other Ancients bicker with a grin. He was yellow-skinned with fully red eyes, flaming black hair, and a heavily scarred face. He wore Roman-looking armor in mostly red, with some black accents. He had a stick on his back with a white skull on it, which he always carried around with him for “good luck.”  
  


Across from Cynbel was Frida, the Ancient of Peace. She sighed, shaking her head. A violet-skinned ghost with pink eyes and long ears, her curly green hair fell to the side. She wore a simple white shirt with a pink cloak on it. She opened her mouth before closing it again. It was never good to get between Asha and Bedisa when they were fighting like this.  
  


Bedisa, a blue-skinned ghost with pointed ears, was the unwavering Ancient of Fate. Her eyes were a deep blue and she had braided blue and white hair. An ice-cored ghost herself, she was the only Ancient to show off her elemental abilities. She sent an ice-cold glare right back at Asha.  
  


Finally, there was Ruh, the Ancient of Spirit. A grey-skinned ghost who didn’t like Bedisa much, he had silver hair, wore grey clothes, and had one blue eye and one green eye. He preferred things to be free, not tied down to fate.  
  


“What are you two even  _ planning _ ?” Bedisa asked with a sigh, looking at Ruh and Asha.  
  


“Nothing that concerns  _ you _ ,” Asha spat. “Murderer.”  
  


“She will soon be back,” Bedisa said. “Eirene wasn’t meant to bridge the worlds. Her  _ successor _ will do it.”  
  


Asha huffed, looking away. She didn't believe a word of it.  
  


Bedisa sighed. “ _ Two sides of a polished coin _ __  
_ Each one perfect in its way: _ __  
_ Solar light and warmth and growth _ __  
_ Polarized by cold decay. _ __  
__  
_ A child trapped within the surface, _ __  
_ An ancient soul ripped in twine _ __  
_ Shall lay low the dividing wall, _ __  
__ Forcing two worlds to combine. ”  
  


“Just because you made a prophecy doesn’t make it any more  _ right _ , Bedisa. Now, I’m going to go see what the halfa is doing,” with that, the Ancient of Life disappeared.

* * *

 

Inside Vlad Masters’ Wisconsin lab, the man was currently reeling from what he had just found out.

  
His own ghost half was disgusted with him. Found his obsessions repulsive. He couldn’t even have a romantic relationship with his own ghost half.  
  


He slammed his fist against the table. “Oh butter biscuits!” He swore to himself. “What am I supposed to do now? My own  _ ghost half _ ,” he muttered. Suddenly, he felt another presence in the room.  
  


“ _ You must redeem yourself in the eyes of the kings. _ ”  
  


“Who’s there?” The halfa asked, immediately transforming to his ghostly persona, Vlad Plasmius.  
  


“ _ A friend who is tempting fate, _ ” the voice said. “ _ You must redeem yourself, Vladimir, if you ever want to find love with anyone _ .”  
  


“And how would I go about doing that?” He asked, eyes narrowed. The voice wasn’t being very clear and he wasn’t in the mood to be patient right now.  
  


Suddenly, a wispy image of a child, about five, appeared in front of him. She had pale skin, black hair, and was wearing a black and white dress. The most stunning thing about her, though, were her eyes. Her left was a crystalline blue. Her right was a pure emerald.  
  


“ _ You must gain her fathers’ trust. Train her. She is the key _ …”  
  


The image faded away, as did the voice.  
  


“Who is she, though…?” Vlad asked himself, already having a vague idea of who her parents were.


End file.
